Talk:Interex
Do not add this to FW articles as it has not been cleared yet. Also, WTF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:37, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Can't read your mind buddy. Use full sentences. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Assure me you aren't going to invade Bhutan or Nepal. 77topaz (talk) 06:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Read the FW reservation page for that. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : Also, why? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't want another "Vanev-Vivaporius conflict". 77topaz (talk) 21:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You don't own Bhutan or Nepal since their blanks. Alliance can't be used to make reservations since they aren't countries. Thus, so long as Vanev is an alliance, I can claim any Vanev member-state I please because the rules say I can. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I said already, I don't want another "Vanev-Vivaporius" conflict. 77topaz (talk) 22:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well you wouldn't be abe to launch a conflict unless I agree to it, and I won't. So you won't get a conflict, but you will lose a member. I plan to develop Interex in to a nation, and I only need UP's approval to join (as I have all the required articles in detailed length). Once it is a nation, I can grab as much land as I please without reprecussion. Not that I plan too, but I could if I wanted too. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, alliances do means something. If a member of the UN or NATO was attacked by a non-member, there'd be a lot of armies there to help them. 77topaz (talk) 23:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, because the UN was really helping Bosnia, Kosovo, Rwanda, Cyprus, Grenada, Sri Lanka, and Iraq, as well as Sierra Leone, Mozambique, Liberia, Angola, Colombia, and Turkimenistan. Cause that's what the UN does; its job. The UN was really helping Palestine, Egypt, and Syria when Israel flew in and blew everything up, killed tens of thousands of Lebanonese soldiers ad civilians, and when Israel hid behind the United States' veto power when punishment for Israel's illegal settlement of Palestinian land was called for by two-thirds of the world. Yes Topaz, plenty of armies will be there when on of their members get invaded. And let's not forget Turkey's invasion of Cyprus in the 1970s... ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not talking about that... :P 77topaz (talk) 23:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well then, I hope you got the point of the rest my statement. ;) ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) That you dislike the UN? 77topaz (talk) 23:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, that too. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : Then, what is the "main" point? 77topaz (talk) 23:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : The UN is suppose to help its members, but it doesn't. As I told UP, just allies can help, doesn't mean they will help. In a perfect, yes, there would be a lot of armies helping their ally. But since this isn't a perfect world, don't expect it. You can take Syria and Iran are perfect examples of this. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and it should be noted that depending on what UP says about Interex, I may being using the EAF as my moderate nation. All I need for him to show up and say something. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC)